fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a character from DC Comics. Wikia Match-Ups *Bowser VS Doomsday *Ultron Sigma vs. Doomsday Possible Opponents * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Indominus Rex (Jurassic Park) * Doomfist (Overwatch) * Godzilla ** Godzilla ** SpaceGodzilla ** Destoroyah ** Monster X ** King Ghidorah * The Beast (inFamous) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Marvel Comics ** Hulk ** Doctor Doom ** The Sentry ** Ultron ** Thor ** Apocalypse ** Galactus ** Ghost Rider ** Abomination ** Juggernaut ** The Fury ** Thanos ** Deadpool ** Wolverine ** Red Hulk * Baal (Disgaea) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Dark Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * BlazBlue ** Black Susano'o ** Azrael ** Yūki Terumi (As Susano'o) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Dragon Ball Z ** Goku ** Jiren ** Majin Buu ** Cell ** Broly ** Raditz ** Janemba ** Frieza ** Beerus ** Hatchiyack * The Batter (OFF) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Chara (Undertale) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Aizen (Bleach) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Doomguy (Doom) * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * Pokèmon ** Mewtwo ** Yveltal ** Giratina * Elementor (Max Steel) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Kirby (...) * Berserker/Heracles (Fate/Stay Night) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Mephiles the Dark * Zero (Mega Man X) * Hendrickson (Seven Deadly Sins) * Castiel (Supernatural) * Cyclopsis (Power Rangers) * MegaMan.EXE (MegaMan NT Warrior) * Kars (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Digimon ** BlackWarGreymon ** Kimeramon * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cardfight Vanguard!) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Darquesse (Skulduggery Pleasant) Information Background * Height: 7'0 * Weight: 615lbs * Age: Thousands of years old at the least * Species: Kryptonian * Alias: Doomsday the Powerful, Doomsday the Great, The Ultimate Lifeform, Armageddon Creature, Armageddon Agent, Ultimate Survivor Death, Walking War Machine, Killer of Superman, Davis Bloome, Living Doom, The Devil (By Lex Luthor) * Mass murderer and destroyer * Origin: Prehistoric Krypton * Pants are underwear originating from the planet Calaton (Before arriving on Calaton, Doomsday was completely naked) * Named by Booster Gold * Real Name: The Ultimate / Hunter-Prey Doomsday (no alter ego) * Original Source: Superman: The Man of Steel #17 (November 1992) Powers and Abilities * Deformed Kryptonian Physiology ** Superhuman Strength *** Superhuman Leaping ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Adrenaline ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Adaption ** Bone Propulsion ** Energy Resistance ** Self-Sustenance ** Telescopic Vision ** Healing Factor *** Regenerative Evolution ** Electrokinesis ** Heat Blasts ** Energy Absorption ** Doom to All *** Doomsday's body turns into hardened rock which allows him to become near invulnerable, preventing pop-up combos, makes enemy's projectiles ineffective and cancels throws ** Doomsday Spores Feats & Stats * Killed Superman with nothing but brute force * Can effortlessly slash Superman's skin with his bone claws * Spikes alone can pierce Kryptonian skin * Nearly punched off Supergirl's face * Killed the Gaurdian of Oa * Broke Wonder Woman's arm * Can tunnel through the centre of the earth * Easily destroys Green Lantern constructs with just his bare hands * Can travel a mile with just a leap * Used his arm-protrusion to stab right through the otherwise invulnerable chest of Superman, which seemingly mortally wounded him * Can casually lift a building of the ground with ease * Broke out of the Phantom Zone * Tore through the forces of Imperiex alongside Superman * Briefly fought Post-Crisis Superman and Golden Age Superman (Physically equal to Silver Age Superman) at the same time * Leaped from the ground in Heroes Park right onto the spire of LexCorp Tower in a single bound, destroying multiple helicopters in the process * Can generate large shockwaves with his monstrous blows * Matched the combined tremendous might of both Superman and Wonder Woman simultaneously, sending them flying with his blows * Was once able to catch several superheroes off guard with his speed * Has tagged the Flash out of a run before * Regularly keeps pace with Superman, who can move much faster than light * Dodged punches from Maxima * Was able to keep up with the entire Justice League (except for Superman) with one hand behind his back * Unscathed by the intense firepower of military jets and the Batwing * Quickly recovered after taking the full force of a nuclear bomb and subsequently falling down all the way down to Earth from space * Can tank Darkseid's Omega Beams with ease. * Survived the Astro Force * Bullets are nothing to him * Fought Superman for 24 hours straight before both succumbed to their injuries * Easily shrug off hits from Superman * Can shrug off telepathy from Superboy. * Tanked Green Lantern and the Gaurdian of Oa's massive blasts * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion * Fought Gogs for 100 nonstop years * Took 4,035 punches to the face from Post-Crisis Superman going all-out, and kept fighting * Briefly survived the end of time itself * Fought the Radiant, a being designed to kill him, for a whole week before succumbing ** Later regenerated immune to its powers and defeated the Radiant * Was only mildly annoyed by the power of a Blue Lantern Skills & Experiences * Defeated the Green Lanterns and Darkseid (Combat Experiences) * Defeated Wonder Woman with ease (Combat Experiences) * Killed Superman just by beating him to death (Combat Experiences) * Took down Superman, Orion and Martian Manhunter all at once (Combat Experiences) * Too strong for the entire Justice League to restrain * Made Darkseid look like a bitch * Temporarily became a Green Lantern * Is able to kill beings just by being near them * Almost destroyed all life in Apokolips * Took down the entire Justice League with one hand behind his back * Killed off most of the beasts of prehistoric Krypton * Defeated the Green Lanterns and Darkseid * It took Superman to put him in the end of time to defeat him once and for all * Killed a clone of himself Resistances & Immunities * Relatively unharmed by lava (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Kryptonite * Beings of equal power * Magic * Breaking his bone spikes will cause him extreme pain * Lack of defensive techniques * Incapable of flight * Fear of pain and death * Minor solar dependence * Entropy * Limited intelligence * Despite being virtually invincible in the longterm, Doomsday has a history of being defeated by Superman multiple times ** Punched to death and ripped in half by Superman ** Lobotomized by Justice Lord Superman ** Impaled by a spear of pure Kryptonite ** Was defeated by Communist Superman quickly and fairly easily; despite Parasite, Livewire and Atomic Skull assisting him ** Has been killed or KO'd by Radiant's energy attacks, the Superman Family's multiple Heat Vision blasts and incinerated by Imperiex Gallery Doomsday.jpg DOOMSDAY.png Doomsday-147313.jpg Trivia * Due to the fact that Doomsday is the only DC Comics character to have ever single handedly beat Superman to death with nothing but raw might and commit other atrocious and unbelievable acts and feats of incredible strength, he is widely feared and admired as one of DC Comics' best supervillains of all time. Imagine Games Network's (IGN's) list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time ranked Doomsday as #46. * In some continuities, Doomsday is capable of human speech (like in the DCAU Justice League). Other versions depict him as a mindless creature that is solely bent on pure carnage (as displayed in The Death of Superman). * Doomsday once fought the Hulk in the popular internet show DEATH BATTLE and won. * DCEU facts: ** Despite his death in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Doomsday is said to appear in the upcoming Justice League films. ** Doomsday was created by Lex Luthor combining his DNA with the DNA of a Kryptonian, similar to how Nuclear Man was created by Lex Luthor in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. Ironically, both Superman movies were critically panned by critics and audiences alike. ** Doomsday's creation in the film is based on the story of Frankenstein's Monster, who was also created by a mad scientist using electricity. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Scientific Creations Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Regeneration Category:Warner Bros. Category:Combatants with Supermortal Attributes Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Discordant Evil Category:1990s Category:Angry Combatants